orataria y nervioso, es equivalente a Disney!
by ppg y yo
Summary: Nuestra querida amiga, se enfrenta con toda un odisea... decir su discurso de oratoria ¿Cómo le irá a la hora de volverlo a presentar? ¿Cómo se sentirá al respecto de haberlo dicho nuevamente? "Solo espero que la próxima vez no lo arruine…" "Quizá no sea la mejor expositora, ¡pero me siento muy satisfecha conmigo misma!" paseen a leer! P.D:hay una que otra mala palabra :3


**_Pueden imaginarse a cualquiera de las PPG, no escogí a ni una en específico. Las canciones y personajes usados no me pertenecen, todo el crédito es para sus perspectivos creadores._**

**_Lo que se encuentra en cursiva es lo que se dice en ciertas partes de las películas o la letra de las canciones ;D_**

* * *

¿¡POR QUÉ RAYOS SOY TAN SENSIBLE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO PARARME AHÍ Y DECIR LO QUE TENGO QUE DECIR?!

Sé qué la maestra solo me dio una critica constructiva, pero no pude evitar llorar, se que lo dijo para que mejorara, sin embargo, me sentí como una tonta… como odio oratoria… no tengo opción… es obligatorio y si no lo hago reprobaré… ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO, MUCHO MENOS FRENTE A TODA ESTA GENTE! ¡DIJE ESE DISCURSO DE MANERA HORRENDA Y TENGO QUE VOLVER A PRESENTARLO EL LUNES! ¡ESTOY MUY NERVIOSA!

¡NO QUIERO! ¡ME COMIENZO A SENTIR COMO UNA IDIOTA! Solamente dije "a… ok" a la crítica de la maestra y me fui a sentar… pero al sentarme comencé a sentir agua en mis ojos… yo no quería llorar… pero no pude evitar sentir que lo había dicho del asco y simplemente reprimí mis emociones… como siempre hago…

Sentía tanto a la vez… odio, porque detesto hablar en público, coraje, porque soy muy tímida y no digo las cosas bien, tristeza, porque soy muy sensible *snif* m-miedo, de hacer algo mal, felicidad, de querer quitarme este medio de tortura que llaman oratoria y por último, decepción, porque me sentí de ese modo conmigo misma de no decirlo bien… ¡cuando me puse mucha fuerza de voluntad para pasar al frente, presentarme y decir el maldito discurso!

Rayos… yo no era tan sensible cuando era pequeña, incluso era valiente y probaba cosas nuevas, e incluso mucho más sociable… ¿Cuándo comencé a ser así? No lo recuerdo bien…

Me odio… llevo mucho tiempo reprimiendo mis emociones… por la cosa más insignificante lloro… *snif* ¡No quiero ser así! ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO PUEDO PASAR AHÍ Y DECIR ESE INGRATO DISCURSO CON CALMA, SEGURIDAD Y FLUIDEZ CÓMO LOS DEMÁS?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡SOLO QUIERO GRITAR!

Mi condena se acerca… debo practicar frente a un espejo… no quiero verme, pero debo hacerlo… soy tan negativa… hubiera deseado tomar mi j*dido discurso, hacerlo bolita… ¡y lanzárselo a la maestra! ¡¿Pero qué rayos quiere esa señora?!

Tengo mucho miedo… miedo… es lo único que sentí en ese discurso de mierda que dije…

1.- No hablo bien.

2.-No abrí mi boca bien.

3.- Se escuchaba todo mi temblor en mi voz.

4.- ¡No dejaba de moverme!

Por no decir más, estuve PÉSIMA. A la maestra le gustó el escrito de mi discurso… pero no como lo presente… mierda… solo quiero terminar con esto…

Siento que esto es más un modo de tortura que uno de aprendizaje, ya sé que "Te servirá para expresarte mejor en un futuro laboral" ¡Pero lo odio con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Odio oratoria!

No hay de otra… tengo que ir a ese j*dido salón, presentar mi oratoria… ¡Y LARGARME MUY A LA CH******!

Solo espero que la próxima vez no lo arruine…

_**2 días después...**_

De nuevo estoy aquí en la escuela, me dirijo a mi asiento… ya dije la cosa de oratoria… y ahora hay cambio de clase…

¡Lo hice! ¡Dije el discurso segura de mi misma e incluso mejor que antes! ¡No me puse tan nerviosa y hablé mejor!

¡Oh Dios, me siento tan bien! ¡Tan viva! ¡No pensé que lo diría mejor! De hecho, incluso termino gustándome la oratoria, tal vez me meta en algún concurso… es chistoso, hace 2 días andaba "¡Qué asco de discurso!" y "¡Odio a la maestra!" cuando en realidad su consejos sirvieron de mucho :)

Tal vez ya no sea tan tímida ni nerviosa cuando hable en público la próxima vez.

¡Me siento tan libre! ¡Como si tuviera un peso menos de encima! ¡Creo que voy a llorar de felicidad! ;w;

Quizá no sea la mejor expositora, ¡pero me siento muy satisfecha conmigo misma! ¡Es más, quiero cantar las canciones de Disney! ¡¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora?!

_"¡Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver_  
_Buena chica tú siempre debes ser_  
_No has de abrir tu corazóoooooooooooon_  
_Pues ya se abrióoooo!"_

Comienzo a cantar levantándome de mi asiento de clase. ¡Ya no me importa que me vea ridícula!

"Señorita, le pido por favor que se siente en su lugar, está provocando el desorden…" me dice un maestro, pero ¡No me importa, solo quiero cantar!

En eso, me paro al frente y continúo con la canción…

_"¡Libre soy, libre soy!_  
_¡No puedo ocultarlo más!_  
_¡Libre soy, libre soy!_  
_¡Libertad sin vuelta atrás!_  
_¡Y firme así me quedo aquí!_  
_¡Libre soy, libre soy!..."_

Rápidamente, tomo mi suéter, me lo quito y lo lanzo hacia donde caiga!

_"¡El frío es parte también de mí!_... ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡ya me dio frío! ¡¿A qué temperatura estamos?! Brrrrr…"

"Verá, joven" me dice el maestro. "Aparentemente, no recordó que hoy estamos a 3 grados centígrados, ahora regrese a su lugar… ¡Antes que la castigue por poner el desorden en el salón!"

"Oi, relax profe…" le contesté, aunque me regañe, todavía me siento feliz "¡Hakuna Matata!"

"¿Qué?" me dice en respuesta. "¡No comience con otra canción!"

"¿Por qué?" no me importa lo que diga, ¡por mi sendero solo cantaré!. "Mire maestro, pasan cosas malas y no puede poner el remedio ¿Cierto?"

"eh… cierto… ¿Pero eso qué...?"

_"¡FALSO!"_ dije, interrumpiendo a mi profesor mientras lo señalaba con mi dedo índice. _"¡Siempre que el mundo te dé la espalda, lo que tú debes hacer es darle la espalda al mundo!"_

"Jovencita, eso no fue lo que le han enseñado, además usted debe…"

"_Tal vez necesite nuevas lecciones_, todos, en realidad" dije mirando al resto de mis compañeros que tenían, una "poker face" enorme.

_"Repita conmigo"_ continúe. "_Hakuna Matata :D"_

"Señortia, le pido por favor que me acompañe al psicolo…"

Entonces, mi mejor amigo se levanta y continúa. "_Haku-na Mata-ta, No se angustie_ ;)"

_"Hakuna Matata"_ seguí yo. _"Una forma de seeer"_

_"Hakuna Matata, nada que temeeer"_ continua con la canción mi amigo.

_"¡Sin preocuparse es como hay que viviiiiir!"_ dije, sin dejar de cantar y comenzar a bailar al estilo Timón.

_"¡A vivir asíiiiii, yo aquí aprendíiii"_ comenzamos a canatr mi amigo y yo juntos.

_"Hakuna Matataaa…"_ dije yo sola, -debido a que así va en esa parte de la canción-

_"¿Hakuna Matata?_ ¿Podrían por favor dejar de…?"

_"¡Sí!"_ vuelve a decir mi amigo. _"¡Y eso es la onda!"_

"_¿Qué onda es esa_? ¿Me acaba decir que si van a dejar de..?"

"¡No! ¡Solo siga la canción!" dice uno de los hermanos de mi amigo. Olvidé mencionar que tiene 2 hermanos y yo 2 hermanas que curiosamente tocamos en el mismo salón.

Y luego mi amigo, su hermano y yo comenzamos a reír. "_¡Esas 2 palabras resolverán todos tus problemas!"_ decimos los tres al mismo tiempo.

_"¡Hakuna matata, una forma de seeer!_  
_¡Hakuna Matata, nada que temeeer!_" cantábamos los tres sin parar, de la nada, toda la clase se levantó y comenzaron a cantar.

_"¡sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir!_  
_al vivir así, yo aquí aprendí…"_

_"Hakuna Matata"_ continúe. (No sin antes tomar mi suéter, que hace frío, Brrrr…)

Luego todos salimos del aula y comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos todavía cantando. ¡Algo me dice que dejamos al maestro traumado de por vida! ¡Pero al menos aprendió Hakuna Matata!

_"Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata"_ es lo que todos cantábamos con alegría y orgullo.

_"¡Sin preocuparse, es como hay que vivir!_" cantaba un niño llamado Dexter, que es el serio de la clase… pero ahora no lo es… a decir verdad, canta bien.

"_al vivir así, yo aquí aprendí"_ cantábamos todo el grupo en armonía sacando a los demás de sus salones para que nos acompañaran a cantar… ¡somos un gran ejemplo a seguir!

_"hakuna matata_  
_hakuna matata_  
_hakuna matata_  
_hakuuuuuuuuuna matata_  
_hakuna matata_  
_hakuna matata..."_

Seguimos cantando hasta que terminó la canción, y todos, incluso los conserjes –menos los maestros- comenzamos a aplaudir…

Y esa es la historia de cómo castigaron a todos en la escuela :D

* * *

¿Ola ke ase? Terminando de leer mi fic o ke ase? XD acabo de matar a un diccionario ._. Bueno, esta historia se me ocurrió por una experiencia muy parecida a la del inicio… solo que todavía no digo mi discurso hasta el lunes u_u Dios… creo que voy a morir en eso D:! en todo caso espero que me salga bien :S y lo del final, al principio no lo iba a poner, pero como me di cuenta que la mayoría de mis one-shot son tristes… a ponerle humor :D bueno.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
